The Colonel's Daughter
by BlackDragon28
Summary: Summary inside.


_**Summary**:_ _This is the story about a girl, Aurora,who's father was so stuck on the military that she was schooled in the military at the ealiest possible age. When she was about to start high school, her father was transfered to the U.S. army base in Domino City, Japan. Her mother decided to move to stay with her husband and brought Aurora with them. Now, Aurora must attend Domino High School with everyone's favorite cast. Action? Maybe... Adventure? It could happen? Romance? Ooooh, for SURE!_

**Pre-Chapter Commentary**

**BlackDragon:** Okay, this is my first written fanfic. I have another one that I did with a friend, but it's not up yet. I'm having my friend put these up for me.

**PingPong**: (magically appears) Because my computer loves me!( magically disappears)

**BlackDragon**: T.T My computer just doesn't work for me...

**Seto** Are you done bothering the audience yet?

**BlackDragon**: Shut up, rich boy!

**Seto**: Hey! If you like me so much, why are you treating me like trash!

**BlackDragon**: Because I'm the _authoress_, and I can write you out of my story.

**Seto** WHAT! YOU CAN'T! IF YOU DO, WHO'S THE MAIN CHARACTER GOING TO END UP WITH?

**BlackDragon**: ...Mokuba, of course.

**Seto**But..he's too young!

**BlackDragon** Then Jounouchi.

**Seto** But he's a chihuahua...

**BlackDragon**Just shut up, please... Mokuba, disclaimer, please.

**Mokuba** BlackDragon doesn't won Yu-Gi-Oh, though she wished she owned my big brother...

**PingPong:** (magically appears again) That sounds sooo gross...and what was that about Jounouchi?

**BlackDragon:(** points to PingPong )This is my friend that is posting the story for me!

**PingPong**: (shameless plug) read my stuff. (/shameless plug) Oh, well that's good. Because Jounouchi is mine!

**Jounouchi**: I'm afraid (shutters)

**PingPong**: (snugglesnuggle)

Mokuba: So...like...We gunna get one with the story?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Colonel's Daughter**

A young girl sat in the first class section of an airplane, her parents sitting in front of her chattering idly. A few strands of her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her face, and she slowly brushed them aside. It was cut very short, only coming an inch of two below her ears. As she pushed her hair out of her face, it revealed her eyes which were as bright and blue as the sky.

Her name was Aurora Firmitore, and her father was Allen Firmitore, a colonel in the United States military, and her mother was Danielle Firmitore, a social bumblebee. They only wanted a child for one reason: to say they had one. When Aurora was younger, she spent much of her time at a day care or with a babysitter while her parents went out or worked. She barely ever spent time with them. After she started going to school, she began to attend a military academy. She was so used to the military, that her dress attire outside of school was pieces of military clothing. Currently, she was wearing a brown shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, black gloves, and a camouflage jacket.

Her father, or as she addressed him, "the Colonel," had been recently transferred to a base in Japan. And her mother, being the ever-so "loyal" wife she was, tagged along side her husband. Since Aurora had already been taught, by her own choice, to speak Japanese quite fluently, she was allowed to attend a Japanese high school. The city they were traveling to was Domino City.

"Aurora, we're about to land," her father told her.

Aurora nodded her head.

Aurora stood in front of her new school. The tardy bell had not yet rung, and students were walking inside. Her uniform for school had not finished being tailored since her body build was larger set than the girls with her broad shoulders and exceptionally longer legs. She was also taller than some of the boys, seeing as she was five foot ten inches.

As she was string, a boy walked up behind her and pushed her to the ground.

"Move. Don't just stand there and look at it." he said coldly.

He was a few inches taller than her and had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He glared coldly at her and walked on. He was quite sender and had great pride in his stride.

Two boys then ran up beside Aurora and knelt down to pick her up. One of the boys had brown hair that matched his eyes, while the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. The oen with blonde hair was about the same height as her, but the brunette was shorter than her.

"Don't worry, miss. He's always like that, especially since Yugi beat him." the brunette told her.

"Who?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the Duel Monsters world champion," the blonde inputed.

"Oh, you're talking about that little card game," she replied, "I didn't realized it was world-wide, nor did I really care."

"WHAT!" they two boys yelped in unison.

"Jounouchi, Honda, the whole world isn't into Duel Monsters, you know, "a girl said as she walked up beside them, "Sorry about these two. They're _so_ dense."

"Don't worry about it, miss. I'm used to being outside of the norm," Aurora said as she brushed herself off, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to the main office."

And with that, she walked off without another word.

"Anzu, why'd you run ahead of me?" a young boy with tri-colored hair yelled as he ran up to the group.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Anzu replied.

The bell rand, and the group ran inside the building. A few moments later, the door to their classroom opened and Aurora walked classroom opened, and Aurora walked inside. She approached the teacher's desk without once looking at the class.

"I'm a new transfer to your class, sir," she said as she stood in attention in front of the class.

"What's your name and why aren't you in your school uniform?" the teacher asked as he looked at her.

"My name is Aurora Firmitore. I'm not in uniform because it had to be special ordered and it has yet to come in," she swiftly replied.

"Fair enough," the teacher said as he pointed to an empty seat by the boy who had pushed her earlier, " you can sit over there by Seto Kaiba."

_'Oh dear me... This might not be as great as I thought...'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Post Chapter Commentary**

**PingPong**: (laughs) Aurora and the jerk didn't hit it off at first!

**BlackDragon**: What? Did you believe this would go THAT smoothly? I wanted to put some twists and turns in the way to love.

**Seto**: Do you like making me look like a rich, stuck-up, spoiled, brat?

**PingPong n' BlackDragon:** Yesh!

**PingPong**: I hate your guts. Diediedie. Be lucky I haven't decided to castrate you on the spot.( glare)

**Seto**: Ha, you couldn't even if you tried small fry!( glare)

**PingPong**: WHAT! Oh! Now we PLAY! (rolls up sleeves) You gunna get a face full o–

**BlackDragon**: (grabs PingPong) Don't! And you too Seto! Okay, as you noticed, I used the Japanese names for the characters. I did leave it off on a cliff-hanger. Id did it on purpose. So, I don't care what you say. Thank you, have a nice day!

**PingPong**:...So...can I kill him now?


End file.
